Holy Lands RPG Wiki
'Welcome to the Holy Lands RPG Wiki' Holy Lands is a Christian based role-playing game wherein the characters adventure together as a team, fight demons, and strengthen their Faith in the Lord. Created by Faith Quest Games, an independent game publisher, Holy Lands has gone through three editions. The First Edition had a paperback release and could be ordered with accessories like the Adventure Packs and dice. The Second Edition or "Light Edition" was originally offered for sale on the Holy Lands website. With the introduction of the pending 3rd Edition, the Light Edition was made available for free download. The Light Edition is currently the most strongly supported by the fan base and is still widely available for download. The Third Edition was a web based application that used a similar format to the tabletop game and was available with the choice of either free or premium accounts. Free accounts were limited to having only one character at a time and did not have access to the creation tools. Enterprising raconteurs (Rac/GM) were enticed by the robust creation tools that came with a subscription to the premium account. The premium content would come with a cost of $12 per year. This fee would grant access to a database of shared content and tools to create things such as: npc's, holy items, dungeons, towns, and scenarios. The collaborative nature of the website had huge potential to really grow the Holy Lands gaming community. Unfortunately, there was not enough fan participation to justify the operating costs of the site and it was eventually shut down. The Fourth Edition dubbed “Trinity” is currently in development and is intended to be released as a three book set. It will be the most ambitious release of the Holy Lands game to date. Along with the glossy physical edition, there will be numerous additions to the core game. Book One, "Genesis", contains character creation, combat, and core rules. A full color PDF of Book One was also available for download. Book Two "Book of Life" is still in the works and is supposed to contain: miracles, holy items, guilds, shops, animal companions, and enemy classes. The third and final book will be titled "Book of the Dead" and is set to contain: dungeon creation, sorcery, demons, devils, and monster races. Despite the positive reception Book One has received, development on the series has been significantly hindered. The games creator has taken on the vast majority of work to finish books two and three by himself. Both the lack of a larger fan base, and a light approach to marketing the game have also contributed to the slower development. As of January 2016 there is no release schedule for Books Two and Three. Despite all materials being officially out of print, the game still maintains a following of loyal fans who continue to provide support and fan created materials. The "Light Edition" is still available for free download from various sites such as SCRIB'D, 4Shared, and from the Holy Lands Fan Group on Facebook. The "Light Edition" is still available and the creator has given his permission to print for personal use. The Holy Lands RPG is a well written and concise game that removes the neo-pagan influences and sorcery from the fantasy role-playing game which are replaced with a well thought out Christian based system. Holy Lands uses a custom designed system to replicate the role-playing world. The basic setting of the game is on Earth during the time generally known as the Dark Ages. __INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Browse